


At least you have a beautiful throat

by Darknecessary



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Choking, Drugs, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: "You said you will always be mine, Edward. You said, I could count on you." Oswald straightened. "I will never let someone who serves me leave."He took a silver knife with a elegant handle."Serve you?" Ed asked in confusion. The Penguin laughed."Of course! Did you really think, I would EVER love you?!" He spat out the words if they tasted sour on his tongue.Triggers: psychological and physiological torture, angst, blood, gore





	At least you have a beautiful throat

Ed woke with a terrible headache. He felt like he had to puke and his head seemed like it might explode. After a few blinks, he realised his surroundings. On the concrete walls hung different weapons, the floor had stains, and one of the lightbulbs above him was shattered. He was bound to a metal table and naked, as he slowly realized.    
"What... The..." Frightened he looked around and shuddered. The metal door opened and Ed tried to look, but he was unable to bend his neck that far. It was not necessary either. Her heard a hobbled step and a cane on the floor.

"See what Victor caught for me." Oswald snarled. Edward’s eyes widened. "Ozzie... What does that all mean? I- " the words got cut off, as the Penguin tapped his throat with the heavy silver handle of his cane.    
"Edward, my dearest. You are talking too much," he bowed over the naked man and let one gloved hand run through his thick, red curls.

"Ed, you see, I don't like to be betrayed," Oswald explained slowly and very icily. Ed’s eyes widened.    
"I... I don't... understand, Ozzie... I..." This time, Oswald’s hand shut him up. He pressed slightly on Ed’s throat.    
"I understand now. I see why you like this so much," Oswald said, his lips nearly touching Edward’s cheek. Ed sobbed.

"You said you will always be mine, Edward. You said, I could count on you." Oswald straightened. "I will never let someone who serves me leave."    
He took a silver knife with a elegant handle.    
"Serve you?" Ed asked in confusion. The Penguin laughed.    
"Of course! Did you really think, I would EVER love you?!" He spat out the words if they tasted sour on his tongue.

Ed sobbed again. He did not understand any of this. He did not know what was wrong. He did not understand-... Oswald did not love him? But...    
"Don't you break that little head of yours." Oswald patted his cheek.    
"There is no need to, anymore, and it’s annoying to watch you try. Also your riddles annoy me. As much as your voice. Your incredibly noisy voice. Hearing you talk is really a pain in the ass." Oswald let the knife slit Edward’s skin. Warm blood run down his pale neck and shoulders, as Oswald pulled the knife over his ribs. He shuddered again.

"Oswald, I never wanted-" again Oswald hit his throat.    
"Schhh. Don't talk, Ed. Or else I’ll be obliged to cut your vocal cords." Edward sobbed again. It was an ugly sound and tears started to run down his cheeks.    
Oswald sighed. "Oh, Eddie. You never were one of the strong boys, were you?"    
Ed gave no answer. Oswald leaned his cane on the desk and adjusted his gloves.  It was the gloves as much as the knife that made him afraid. They made his touch cold, distant, and clinical. They made him seem capable of terrible, heartless things. He wished Oswald would at least touch him. Oswald didn't care.

The Penguin let the knife run over Edward’s chest and stomach. He cut the skin just slightly.    
"I am wondering if I should just kill you? But that would be boring, hm? I always protected you, Edward. You have never seen me torture anyone, have you?"    
Edward shook his head and tried to calm down.    
"Well, I could show you how I can torture people. It's easy with strangers, but it's even easier with people you hate." He watched Ed from the corner of his eye. Ed’s last courage collapsed in tears and trembling.

A small smirk ran over Oswalds Lips as he took the Knife and cut open Edward’s belly. The blood gushed out and leaked on the table. Oswald’s gloves soaked up the warm, red fluid. Oswald smiled.    
"You see, under the skin every Human is the same. If you limp, or have scars, or believe you’re so smart." He grabbed Edward’s guts and pulled them out through the wound. Edward cried and screamed in pain and fear.    
"You're such a sissy I'm surprised there's not an actual uterus in here." regardless Oswald let  the guts fall down.

"Stop screaming," he said with a lovely and bewitching tone.    
Ed could not. He really tried, but each new sob let the pain rush through his body and pushed new waves of blood out of his stomach. Oswald sighed again and lifted his knife.    
"I am sorry, old friend. But this evening is young, and I don't want headaches from your screaming." With greater surgical skill than he should have had, he cut Edwards vocal Cords.

Ed felt dizzy. He had no feeling in his legs anymore. He wanted to puke even more and his tears were empty. He still did not understand. Oswald never loved him? But he had always thought, he... He loved Oz unconditionally…   
Even now, after what Oswald did, he would always love him!    
If he... would survive this... His thoughts dragged him deeper into a weird unconsciousness. He could not react any more, whatever Oswald did to him.

"At least you have a beautiful throat," Oswald said. "I begin to understand your fetish."

At least you have a beautiful throat.

Edward never understood why everyone believed him to be a strangler.    
He never knew why Batman and Freeze kept taunting him.    
He never had choked anyone to death.

At least you have a beautiful throat.

Was this the reason, Oswald did this?    
Had he hurt him?    
Had the Riddler hurt him?    
Had the Riddler choked someone?    
Why did the Riddler always keep lying?    
Where was he anyways?

'I will always protect you.” That was what the Riddler had told him.    
But he was not there.

At least you have a beautiful throat.

Ed sobbed again. He was not able to make proper noises, but he sobbed and the pain again ran through his body, like an electric wave.    
The Riddler was not with him.    
He had lied again.    
Ed felt anger wash the pain away. Now he had to die alone and unknowing why, and he was sure it was Riddlers fault! It had to be his fault!

At least you have a beautiful throat.

Ed decided that IF he would survive this, he would have to kill the Riddler. Maybe Crane would help him? Crane was a psychologist?    
The Riddler was nothing good! He never did anything good.    
Ed pressed his lips together and looked at Oswald. His eyes watery and his voice without any sound, he apologized.    
He apologized for everything the Riddler might have done. He only wanted to love Oswald.    
He had promised this at their wedding. And Oz had promised, too.

At least you have a beautiful throat.

\-----

"EDDIE! EDDIE WAKE UP PLEASE!"

Edward opened his eyes. Oswald sat over him crying.    
"Ed... Ed thank God! You are awake," he threw his arms around Edward and pressed his nose against Ed’s neck and the red curls.    
Edward blinked, confused. "Oswald..."

"I said, let him sleep. The best way to overcome fear is to deal with it," said Dr. Crane, sitting on a chair, a pencil and paper in his hands.    
"YOU PERVERT MONSTER!" Oswald grabbed the cup of tea beneath Ed’s bed and threw it on Jonathan. Edward began to realise. Jon had brought him tea for his headache...

"I am a scientist. Whatever the case, I'm in a business obtaining results," Jon said.   
"And you have a beautiful throat,” he smiled.   



End file.
